Kakkua sinulle
by Omenan Muotoinen
Summary: Näky oli kuin pyörremyrskyn jäljiltä eli jotakuinkin karmiva. Kaikki mahdolliset kulhot ja elintarvikkeet oli revitty ulos kaapeista ja taikinaa sekä jauhoja oli ripoteltu ympäriinsä. Näytti melkein siltä kuin... oliko Ed yrittänyt leipoa? Oneshot, EdxHei


_**A/N: **moikka palleroiset! Juu täähän siis on mun eka tänne kirjottama tarina... rupes kyrsimään ku ei ollu mun ah niin ihanaa lemppari paritusta eli Ed/Hei:tä suomeks täällä. Ja JOS et satu pitämään ite kyseisetä parituksesta niin en halua kuulla. Muuten palutetta plakkariin! Ja kyllä, minä omistan Fullmetal Alchemistin ja kaikki oikeudet ja varsinkin Edward Elricin -.-_

* * *

><p>"Olen kotona!" Alfons Heidrich huusi astuessaan sisäänn etuovesta. Kukaan ei vastannut. Silti ovi oli ollut auki.<p>

"Ed? Haloo!" lyhyt hiuksinen blondi huhuili. Ei vieläkään vastausta. Ei ollut Edwardin tapaista jättää ovea lukitsematta kun hän lähti. Ei sillä että Ed olisi ollut normaalein kämppäkaveri, joka hänellä oli ripusti takkinsa naulakkoon ja laski laukkunsa sen viereen. Nälkäisenä työpäivän jälkeen hän suuntasi keittiöön. Juuri kun hän oli tulossa ovelle hän kuuli äänen, aivan kuin iso kasa kattiloita olisi pudonnut lattialle.

"Hitto!" kuului tuttu ääni kiroavan keittiössä.

"Ed? Oletko kunnossa?" Alfons kysyi saapuessaan ovelle.

"Alfons! Miten sinä tulit näin aikaisin?" Edward kysyi syöksyessään ovelle, niin ettei Heidrich voinut nähdä mikä melun oli aiheuttanut.

"Öh...Hei. Mitä puuhaat?" Alfons kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä toisen oudosta käytöksestä.

"Kuka? Ai. Minä... tuota... en mitään", Edward takelteli yrittäen mahdollisimman hyvin peittää Heidrichin näköyhteyden keittiöön.

"...Selvä. Kai... No minulla on kauhea nälkä joten taidan mennä ottamaan vähän jotain suuhun pantavaa."

"EI KÄY!.. Tarkoitan siis... että olet varmaan väsynyt. Mene lepäämään niin tuon jotain."

"Oletpa sinä anteliaalla tuulella. Et kai yritä lahjoa minua?" Alfons tiedusteli hymynkare suupielessä.

"Mitä meinaat? Olen aina antelias!" Ed tuhahti.

"Tietysti olet", vanhempi blondi naurahti. Hänestä Edwardin temperamentti oli varsin huvittavaa.

"Hmm. Itseasiassa minulla on vähän pää kipeä. Viitsisitkö hakea lääkekaapista aspiriinia. Menen huoneeseeni", Alfons pyysi kääntyessään portaita kohti.

"T-totta kai", Ed sopersi ja lähti. Heti kun tämä oli kadonnut näköpiiristä Heidrich kääntyi kannoillaan ja hiippaili keittiöön. Näky oli kuin pyörremyrskyn jäljiltä eli jotakuinkin karmiva. Kaikki mahdolliset kulhot ja elintarvikkeet oli revitty ulos kaapeista ja taikinaa sekä jauhoja oli ripoteltu ympäriinsä. Näytti melkein siltä kuin... oliko Ed yrittänyt leipoa? Sitten Alfons huomasi ruokapöydällä olevan leivonnan tuloksen, joka jopa onnistui näyttämään kakulta, mutta Edwardin tuntien maun varaan ei kannattanut mennä vannomaan. Oli miten oli kakku, tai mikä se nyt sitten olikaan, oli jopa kuorrutettu kermavaahdolla. Vieressä oli kulho, jossa oli vielä vähän vaahtoa jäljellä. Heidrich otti kulhossa olleen suuren lusikan ja nuolaisi varovasti vähän valkeasta kuorrutteesta. Sehän maistui ihan siltä miltä pitikin! Ei olisi Edistä uskonut.

"Alfons!" Ed oli ilmestynyt oviaukkoon, "Sinun piti mennä sänkyyn", hän sanoi laskiessaan lääkkeen pöydälle.

"Olet niin surkea piilottelemaan mitään että mielenkiinto heräsi", toinen puollusteli laittaessaan lusikkaa huomaamattomasti takaisin kulhoon, "Sinäkö tuon kakun leivoit? Mitä varten?" Edward hymyili astellessaan toisen pojan luokse.

"No ajattelin tavallaan kiittää sinua siitä, että pidät minua elossa sinun palkallasi..." Ed katsoi Alfonsea silmiin, "Ja sitten vielä on toinenkin asia." Hän tarttui äkisti Heidrichin paidan etumukseen, veti tämän lähelle ja suuteli tätä intohimoisesti. Tätä Alfons ei todellakaan ollut odottanut. Hän vain seisoi järkyttyneenä ja silmät suurina, kykenemättä liikkumaan. Hänen jalkansa meinasivat luhistua alta, kun Edin kieli työntyi hänen suuhunsa ja kiersi sen läpikotaisin.

Kun Ed viimein päästi irti, hän hymyili ilkikurisesti paikalleen jäätyneelle Alfonselle. Edward nuolaisi lusikasta Alfonsen nenänpäähän jääneen kerman pois ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.

"Käyn nopeasti kaupassa. Käytin melkein kaikki kananmunat. Nähdään!" hän huikkasi ovelta ennen kuin katosi. Hämmentynyt Alfons katsoi vielä hetken toisen perään ja hymyili sitten itsekseen. Keittiön siivous taisi jäädä hänelle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Nonii sinä olis. JA KOMMENTOIKAA! Olekaa ny ees nii kittejä :)_

_ja kertokaa toki parannus ehdotuksia ja kirjotusvirheitä mitä löytyy._


End file.
